Someday Somehow
by Pheonix Evans
Summary: how will Ginny live with out her fallen angel in her life. songfic. oneshot my first fic please reveiw


Nickelback: Someday  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- Ginny walked around like she was under some spell. He was gone that was it. She pick up the prophet that she trough across the room. 'Man die in attack' She lost the only man she ever loved. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
and try to turn the tables  
  
I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
and unpack your suitcase  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- She had her bags packed and was putting them in her car that he said was too dangerous but he could not stop her now. She was crying so hard when she went back up to the apartment they shared. -------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Dont think its too late  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------- She grabbed her coat and hat and put them on. She looked at her bedside table and sore the picture of them on their 2 years of being together. She picked it up and threw it. Some one was picking on her, first her family now her fallen angel the only one for her. She felt like a shell. She lost her heart and soul when he died. ----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Everyone like Harry and Hermione said that she'll be fine after a month but she didn't think she cold live that long. She just wanted to get out of the apartment. ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) ------------------------------------------------------ He told her that he would always be there for her well where was he now that she needed him nowhere to be found. Least Harry and Hermione had each other when Ron died she had no one when her love died. ------------------------------------------------------  
  
[Solo]  
  
How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables  
  
Now the story's played out like this  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- She got into the car and drove off she was starting to cry again she missed him. She wanted to end her life but was too scared. She just kept driving not knowing where she was going just anywhere. She got to an intersection on a red light but didn't stop. --------------------------------------------------------  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
  
Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
----------------------------------------------- She didn't see the truck and she ran the red light on impact she died. She sore the light and at the end of it was her love there he was waiting for her. The funeral for Virginia Rowena Weasley was amazing but there was only two people there who really knew her and knew it was suicide. But at least she was happy now. Her grave held, died of a car crash but we know she died if a broken heart. They had buried her right next to her love Draco Malfoy. ----------------------------------------------------  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when 


End file.
